Plays and an Ex
by Bookworm2288
Summary: Eli is trying to put the the play together but can't get Clare out of his head. Will he be able handle the pressure?


Eli's POV 

I paced back in forth in my bedroom, thinking about my relationship with Clare. I felt angry and resentful. Not at Clare, at myself. Why was I so stupid? Why did I let Julia get in the way of our perfect relationship? She asked to interview me for the play. She gave me a chance to talk to her. And I wasted the chance. I told her I didn't love her anymore instead of begging for her forgiveness. I needed to tell her what I told Imogen. I'm not over her. I lied to her when I told her I didn't love her anymore. I'd have to convince Clare that she loved me more than Jake.

Tomorrow was the opening night of _Love Roulette_. Clare is writing an article about it so she must be going. Gears started to turn in my head.

I knew what I had to do.

**The Next Day**

I walked into school, my thoughts filled with my plan. Imogen walked up to me and started talking about how excited she was for the play tonight. I tried to listen but still couldn't concentrate on anything except my plan. My mind started to wander to Jake. How could I get Clare to break up with him? I knew I couldn't get him to break up with Clare. What if afterwards she was too heartbroken to be with me? No, she had to break up with Jake. How could I make Clare do that?

I focused on Imogen who was still ranting about the play. "Imogen, I need your help." I abruptly interrupted.

She smiled at me and quickly replied, a little too eager, "Of course! I'll help you with anything. What, exactly, do you need help with, Eli Goldsworthy?

**That Night**

I was behind stage making sure everything was ready for the play to start when I noticed Clare. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at Imogen, who was already in costume and reviewing her lines. I locked eyes with her when she looked towards me. She smiled and approached Clare. I listened to what Imogen was saying. "Clare, Fiona said you should come backstage so that you can give credit to, not only the actors, but the crew as well."

Clare followed Imogen backstage and glanced at me before quickly turning away. She went over to Sav and Mo and started to interview them about the music and how it matches the theme. I started to walk over to interrupt when Fiona came over and grabbed my arm. "There you are! I've been looking every where for you! We're about to start."

She dragged me away before I could protest. I'd have to wait until intermission to talk to Clare.

**Intermission**

The first part of the play had run smoothly, everyone had remembered their lines, costumes were perfect, and I was satisfied. The only problem was I had a difficult time concentrating. My thoughts were clouded with Clare. I saw her interviewing Fiona. I hesitated only a moment before I let myself approach her. My first words were directed to Fiona. "I'm sorry; I have to talk to Clare."

Clare glanced at me and replied sharply "I'm in the middle of an interview." I gave Fiona a dark look.

"I'll, uh, let you interview me later." Fiona said, quickly leaving. Clare sighed and turned off her recorder, clearly aggravated of losing an interview. She began to walk away and I caught up to her quickly.

"Clare, can we please just talk?" I let the desperation in my heart seep into my words.

She faced me. "I guess we have to talk at one point or another." I sighed with relief that she would hear me out.

"Listen, I know I scared you. I'm so sorry that I did. It was stupid of me." I paused trying to put my feelings into words. "But… I really want a second chance with you. I still love you. When I said I didn't it was a complete and utter lie."

"Eli," Clare said gently, "I'm with Jake." I felt my heart snap inside my body. Sadness replaced my nerves but I also felt… defensive.

"You can't honestly tell me _he _means as much to you as I do. You started seeing him only what? Two weeks ago? We dated for _three months_!" I was unaware of my rising voice.

"Eli, calm down." She said comfortingly. I could feel my sense leaving, just like it had before I crashed Morty. If I wanted any chance with Clare I knew I had to calm down.

"I have to go." I muttered before I practically ran away.

I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down and it worked a little but I was still pretty rattled up.

I walked up to Fiona. She looked at me and said "_Eli, Where were you?_ We're about to start! Being late seems to becoming a habit of yours." I murmured a quick apology before being ushered on stage.

**Towards the end of the play**

Imogen stood before me as Clara, reciting her lines perfectly. She stopped her lines, waiting for me to say mine. Where were we in the scene? What was my line? "You're tearing me apart!" Imogen whispered through her teeth.

"You're tearing me apart, Clara. Just… tell me what you want."

"I'll tell you… but not with words." As this was going on my mind was racing. No, this wasn't right. Imogen leaned in to kiss me but I resisted. She looked at me, clearly confused, and hissed "_What are you doing?_ " I turned towards the crowd.

"I know what you're all expecting. A happy ending, were everyone lives happily ever after. That's not going to happen. In real life, no matter how much you want a happy ending_, you can't have it_." I looked directly at Clare when I said that.

Without another word, I walked offstage and out of the room.

**This is my first story and I would really love any advice, especially on endings, or any other comments you have. Thanks for reading****!**


End file.
